Death the Kid x Black Star fanfiction - The Bet
by adventuresofadriana
Summary: Black Star thinks he get anyone to fall in love with him. Death the Kid challenges him and makes a bet stating that if Black Star is in Kid's bedroom in an hour and a half he gets 50. Kid challenges him as a joke but will real feelings emerge? It's my first fanfiction I ever wrote! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! So this is my first fanfiction so sorry if it's not up to par :P I hope you enjoy it and feedback would be nice. Thanks!**

_Prologue_

Another day at the academy had ended. Maka and Soul walked out of the school together; followed by Black Star and Subaki then Death the Kid, Liz and Patty. As they walked out of the doors of their school they discussed their plans for the evening.

"Well the girls and I are gonna have a girls night tonight at Soul and Maka's!" Piped Liz.

"Yay! Sleepover!" beamed Patty.

"yaaaaaaaaaaay..." Said Soul sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"Come on dude! Hey! Why don't us boys go out for dinner? Have a boy's night?" Black Star said as he put his arms around both Soul and Kid and squeezed them close to him.

"Don't touch me." Said Kid as he broke free from Black Star's embrace.

"Ha! Sounds good! Better than being surrounded by a bunch of girls talking about makeup and clothing" snickered soul. Maka shot him a glare and looked away.

"*sigh* Ok ok... I'll go out for dinner... I could defiantly go for a slice of pizza..." Said Kid with a hint of a smile forming in his lips.

"That's the spirit!" Soul nudged Kid playfully with his elbow and chuckled.

_Part one_

-Several hours and two medium pizzas later -

"You're leaving so soon Soul?" said a concerned Death the Kid as he nibbled on his 2nd pizza slice.

"My house is full of a bunch of girls probably touching my stuff, snooping through my things, talking about me or all of the above... I've had a blast but hey, duty calls." Said Soul as he began standing up.

"So can I have that last slice of pizza? I was sort of saving it for you." Black Star said as he shoved his 8th pizza slice into his mouth.

"Sure. Do what you want. Thanks for the night out. See ya tomorrow." Said Soul as he made his way out of the booth and towards the doorway.

"Bye Soul!" Black Star shouted towards the door.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me Black Star."

"Yep. Guess so..."

Some light conversation passed between the two. They talked about Stein's weird teaching methods, the homework for that night and some of the missions they saw on the board that day. Just casual conversation about the academy.

"Street lights are turning on. Maybe we should go home. You know how dark it gets in Death City." Kid said as he looked out the window.

"Yeah ok." Said Black Star as he took one last bite of his pizza slice and jumped out of booth.

_Part two__ (when it starts to get good XD)_

They began walking down the dark streets of Death City. As Kid had predicted night fell quickly as they walked down the main road of their beloved town. They only had the streetlights and the glow of the wicked moon to guide them home. Kid was walking with his hands in his pockets and Black Star had his hands behind his head and his elbows bent. They both seemed very relaxed.

"Isn't this where you turn off to go to your apartment Black Star?" said Kid with the nod in the direction of an alley way.

"Yeah. But I think I'll just walk with you to your place and walk back... I like the company and I don't mind walking back in the dark." He let out a big toothy smile.

"oh, I see."

They walked for about half a block in silence and Kid had a slightly troubled look on his face. He turned towards his blue haired companion.

"Black Star?"

"Yeah?"

"...Do have feelings for Subaki?"

Black Star jumped and turned around quickly with his eyes open wide.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"Do you. Have feelings. For Subaki? ...Do you love her? ...Would you like to be in a relationship with her?..."

"I... I... I DON'T KNOW! WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT?"

Kid slowed down so he could think about his words.

"When you look at her. You look at her like she's just... I don't know how to put it... Like you care about her SO much... Like you would do anything for her... Like you want to be with her forever... Like you love her."

Black Star could sense that Kid felt a longing to be loved this greatly. He seemed almost jealous.

"Well... She's my weapon. I'm her meister. I would do anything for her... Plus I would never be able to ask her out... It would comprise our relationship." Black Star looked down with a slight smile, and scratched his head in the slight awkwardness.

"Oh..." Kid looked down as well, a look of subtle realisation beamed across his face. "So is it that you don't want to jeopardize your relationship... or are you too afraid to ask her out."

"WHAT? ME? THE GREAT AND MIGHTY BLACK STAR AFRAID TO ASK OUT A GIRL? HA! HA HA HA! DON'T BE RIDICOLOUS? I CAN MAKE ANYONE FALL IN LOVE WITH ME! ALL I HAVE TO DO IS USE MY BLACK STAR CHARM!" He posed a ridiculous pose in an attempt to look sexy and blew a kiss towards the empty street in front of them.

Kid stood there with his arms crossed trying to hold in his laughter and smiling at the hilarity with one eyebrow raised and a huge grin.

"Seriously?"

"HELLZ YEAH IM SERIOUS!"

"You can make anyone fall in love with you."

"ANYONE!"

"OK big shot. Try me."

Black Star was completely throw off by this and shot Kid a look of complete and utter confusion.

"W-w-w-w-what?"

"If your such a smooth talker then get me, a shinigami, who's as straight as an arrow, to fall madly in love with you." That last phrase he gave a mocking tone to.

"A-are you hitting on me?" said Black Star still confused.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm not a homosexual. I'm attracted to women. I just want to see you embarrass yourself, and watching you fail to flirt with me will be hilarious." He said with a chuckle.

"...FINE. ILL DO IT! And by the end of the night you'll be pulling me into your bedroom. You'll be trying to undress me and I'll stand there and laugh at your pathetic self and whisper 'told ya' in your ear and make you realise how stupid you were to even put this upon yourself." Said the now cocky Black Star.

"Ha! Deal. If you're in my bedroom in an hour and a half. I'll give you $50."

"$50?!"

"Yep. But if you're NOT in my bedroom in the next hour and a half you have to give ME $50."

"HA! Deal! I get $50, I get to say 'I told you so!' and I'm gonna turn you gay. Ha ha. This is gonna be an interesting night."

They shook hands and squeezed each other's hands tight. They glared into each other's eyes with evil looking smirks.

"Prepare to admit defeat." Snickered Kid.

"Prepare to admit you're gay." Said Star with a laugh.

"May the best man win!" They said in unison and let go of each other's hands.

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! Who will win? Is Kid vulnerable to Black Star's charm? Will he turn gay? Who will get $50? :O **

**Chapter 2 hasn't been written yet but I want to take my time with it (plus I'm gonna be busy making cosplays for the next little while so it might be delayed) but thanks for reading and feedback is appreciated! *bows * :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**WOAH! CHAPTER 2? WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN? I did it faster than expected though... Sorry if it takes a while for it to get good. I wanted something realistic with lots of transition and storyline... blah blah blah... anyways ENJOY!**

_Chapter 2 Prologue_

"Ok... So should I just... start?" said Black Star scratching the back of his head.

"Well... we're gonna want this to be fair... maybe we should set some rules" said Kid

"Right... how far is your house from here? It's gonna be a disadvantage for me if we are insanely far from your house and I have to get us both into your bedroom."

"My house is about a five minute walk from here... should we walk closer?"

"yeah ok." Said Black Star as he and Kid continued walking down the road.

"Ok... Is there anything else we should address?"

"Well... I have get you to take me into your bedroom and get you to undress me..."

"...I think there should be a rule about aggressiveness... I mean you can't just stick your hand down my pants without warning... It has to be consenting..." Said Kid starting to feel uncomfortable by the thought of his friend sticking his hand down his pants. He was beginning to regret challenging him in the first place...

"Ok... but you have to cooperate... You can't just try not make eye contact with me so you'll win. You can't back away or run... You have to give me a chance..."

"...ok" '_Why did I agree to this_?' Kid thought '_What if I am gay? What if I enjoy it? Black Star is my friend! This is wrong!_'

"Are you ok... Your turning sort of pale..." Said a concerned Black Star.

"I-I'm fine... Just nervous..."

"Don't worry, I'll start off slow... I'll try not to make you feel too uncomfortable at first..." He gave Kid a reassuring smile.

Kid let a tiny smile slip across his lips at his reasurement... Black Star, even if for just a moment, seemed like he genuinely cared about him...

"Ok... My house is right there... We'll just go to the side of my house... There's enough light to see each other but dark enough people won't notice us. Good luck trying to find my bedroom in my huge house..." Said Kid who was feeling a bit more like himself and a bit less nervous.

"Ok... Are you sure you want to do this?"

'_Am I sure? Am I? What if I am gay? What will happen?..._' "A bet is a bet... We shook hands on it. My father was never one to back down from a bet." Said Kid looking down. That was his final stand. His last thread of grace. Now, there is no going back.

_2 – Part 1_

They stood at the side of Kid's house. Kid's back was towards the wall, Black Star facing him. There was about five feet of distance between them. They both had their arms at their sides, as if they were in an old fashion western movie and were about to draw their guns at each other.

"Are you ready Kid?" said Black Star also getting slightly nervous.

"...ready." Said Kid with a slightly quiver.

"It's about 8:30 right now... I have to be in your bedroom by 10:00... Tell me whenever you want me to start..." Said Star becoming concerned at Kid's explicit nervousness and regret.

"...ok... you can start." Kid squinted his eyes as if he was expecting to be punched in the face, his shoulders were heightened. Kid was already cringing.

"Kid, you don't have to be so nervous," Said Black Star. He took a step towards the cringing boy in front of him. "I'm not going to hurt you... We're friends... you know that..." His voice was like a mother comforting her child after a bad dream. He continued slowly walking towards him.

"I know Black Star but... I'm just nervous... I don't want to jeopardize our relationship... as friends..." Kid slowly uncringed and looked up at Black Star.

"Kid... Nothing is gonna happen between us." He put his hand on Kid's shoulder. "I promise you"

'_He... He put his hand on my shoulder?_' Kid thought to himself '_N-no one's ever done that to me before... No one has ever really shown any physical affection to me before..._'

Black Star noticed Kid relaxing, He could see his cheeks slightly flush once he touched him. '_I just have to gain more trust...' _thought Black Star_ ' I know he craves affection, he wants someone to care about him... I cast out my line... I just have to reel him in._' Black Star plotted to himself.

"Kid... You just need to relax okay... I'm not going to hurt you" He put his other hand on Kid's empty shoulder. Now Star had both hands on both shoulders with his arms straight, giving enough distance for Kid to feel comfortable. "you need to understand that I don't want you to be uncomfortable... I want you to feel safe." '_Ha! Using a word like "safe" will just make him feel more comfortable. I just have to keep showing him that I care and make him want more affection... I'm still going to have to tease him though._'

'_T-The way he put his hands on my shoulders... He... He cares... He's trying to reassure me... He's such a good friend... he's such a good friend...'_ "Y-You're a really good friend Black Star." Kid looked down in embarrassment but looked up to see Black Star staring right at him with big concerned eyes in an intense gaze. Once he locked eyes with him he couldn't look away. His deep emerald eyes, so symmetrical, so beautiful.

'_Ok Black Star, easy does it. You got him lost in your eyes, that's perfect! Now leave him wanting more._' Black Star turned his body half a turn and broke his gaze with Kid, he left one hand on his shoulder but held his shoulder lightly, just to tease him. He stared out into the darkness for a few seconds but turned back to look at Kid, not so intense this time, just a casual gaze. "So, are you feeling better?" He let a warm smile spread across his lips.

Kid felt comforted by Black Star's smile. It was a smile that said 'I want you to be happy. If your happy, I'm happy' "Yeah I'm feeling better" Kid replied with a smile that matched Star's. He had the urge to look down again but tried to stay looking up at Black Star's smile. A thought reached Kid's mind. "Black Star?"

He turned his body more towards Kid. "Yeah?"

"Why are we doing this?"

'_What are you doing Kid? How do I answer this? OK keep calm Black Star... Just say the truth..._' "Well, I did it because you challenged me and I never back down from a challenge..." He let out a toothy smile. "Why did you do it?"

"...I did it because I thought it would be funny... Watching you prance around shouting cheesing pickup lines" he let out a laugh "But now I see it's more... I don't know how you say it... It's more physical, more... engaging, I guess... Now, your comforting me... holding me... No one has ever done that to me before."

Black Star walked right up to him and gave him a hug. A warm, strong hug. The kind of hug that you know you just got from someone who really cares about you. Kid's hands hovered over Black Star's back. He was tense and surprised, but he loosened up, wrapped his arms around his Black Star's back and held him. They held each other for a few moments.

Black Star slowly pulled his head off of Kid's shoulder and slid his hands from Kid's back to his waist. Kid pulled his head away slowly as well, letting go of Black Star's back. With Black Star still holding Kid, they pulled their heads back so that they were staring into each other's eyes again, with their head only inches apart. Kid gazed once again into Black Star's crystal green eyes, feeling his hands on his waist. Black Star had a look of thought on his face, but of a curious thought, a wonderful thought. A thought we was deciding to put into action.

'_Ok, I got the fish to bite... Now I just gotta reel him in.'_

Black Star slid one of his hands to the back of Kid's head. Kid had a look of surprise, curiosity and fear upon his face. Black Star turned his head to the side slightly as if he was puzzled, then quickly pulled Kid's head in and kissed him.

**:O :O :O WOAH! THEY KISSED? DUN DUN DUUUUUUN? How will Kid react? Could this mean victory for Black Star? (once again, sorry It took so long for it to get good... ) I would greatly appreciate it if you would give feedback! I will begin working on Chapter 3 very soon! Thanks for reading *bows***


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again my little fandom loving babies! I have heard your cries! (they were all pretty much: "Awesome fanfic! BUT WHY THE CLIFFHANGER? If don't post the next chapter right away I will cry!" yes... several of you said you would cry...) BUT NO MORE TEARS READERS! Here's the new chapter! This is the second last chapter (sorry, but I plan on leaving this one with a cliff hanger too :( imsorryimsorryimsorryimsorryimsorry! I will write as fast as I can! Each chapter is a two day process at least! (I write it for a few hours one day, wait until the next day when I have a clear mind, reread and edit once, then upload right away without editing again so you guys can read it as soon as possible) So sorry for all of the cliff hangers! But here you go! What you've all been waiting for!**

_Chapter 3 – Part 1_

Black Star pulled him in and kissed him so fast Kid didn't have a chance to think of what was happening. He was staring into Black Star's eyes and boom. Their lips met. It was Kid's first kiss. It wasn't a long kiss or a passionate kiss. Just casual kiss, a lingering peck. Kid felt Star's lips touch his, he was shocked and surprised. His hands once again hovered. He didn't know what to do. His eyes opened wide with suprise when he first realised what was happening, but once he truly realised what had happened. When he realised that someone who loved him was holding him and kissed him. When he realised it felt right. He closed his eyes, he let his hands hold the upper bicep of Black Star's arms, not knowing where else to put his hands in the moment, started to kiss back. But as soon as Kid finally decided to enjoy the kiss, Black Star broke the kiss and started to slowly bring his head back and began to once again lock eyes with Kid.

'_You've got him now! But you have to remember. Leaving him wanting more... Give him another minute or two, then get him to take you inside... Be aggressive if you have to. Just talk to him some more, convince him. He's putty in your hands."_

"Kid..." He said staring into the vibrant yellow eyes of the shinigami before him.

"Y-...Yes?" He was unsure of what to say. He was unsure of what even happened. He kissed Black Star. He kissed his friend. He kissed a boy. But somehow, it didn't seem that wrong.

"I... I... I can't think of what to say... There's too many things to say..." He said sliding his hand that was on the Kid's head back down to his waist.

"Black Star... Did this feel... right?... To you."

"yeah... Yeah it did... I've never kissed a boy but... It did feel right." '_Dangit. My brain tells me I'm lying but I don't feel like I'm lying! Did I actually enjoy kissing a boy? What's happening to me?! Calm down Black Star... Just keep talking and ignore your feelings.' "_It's funny... Earlier today you wouldn't even let me put my arm around you jokingly... You almost didn't come for pizza... We were casual friends, we could barely keep up a conversation... We thought this bet was gonna a joke but here we are... At the side of your house. Standing in the dark, holding each other. Getting lost into each other's eyes. Kissing."

"Yeah... I could never imagine standing in the dark kissing one of my friends... It's weird..."

"I really like you Kid. I like how you're like a shy puppy dog when it comes to affection. I like how you always dress symmetrically. I like your sparkling yellow eyes. I like how compared to me you're always so calm and collected. I like your stripes. I like how when you let loose and hang out with us you're such a cool guy. I like you Death the Kid. I really do." '_Am I still lying?'_

Kid looked like he was so in love with his words, so in love with him. He realised they cared about each other. They like each other in ways they didn't know they ever would. Black Star was in love with everything about him, and Kid realised, he felt the same.

"Oh Black Star!" he said moving closer.

"Oh Kid!" He said as he put him hand across Kid's back and dipped him, He kissed him passionately. As they kissed he brought Kid back upright and pulled his body in close. He grabbed Kid's arms and placed them so his hands were wrapped around Black Star's neck. Kid let Black Star moved him in whatever which way. He just didn't want to moment to end. It was all according to Black Star's plan. He placed his hands on Kid's lower back. Everything was strategic for the events he was planning to put into action. Still holding him, Black Star came up for and air. "Do you have your house key?"

"It's a number lock. The password is: 0880"

"Perfect." Black Star went back in but placed his upper lip between Kid's lips and slowly started to suck on Kid's lower lip. As did this began to lower his hands, sliding them down Kid's body, down to his upper thighs and began to lift Kid's legs on by one. Kid began to respond and lifted his legs, wrapping them around Black Star. Now Black Star was carrying Kid, now he can get himself into Kid's bedroom and faster, easier and without protest from Kid. He began to lightly bite down on Kid's lip and pull gently, playfully. Kid let out a slight moan, he held Black Star around the neck and shoulder as Black Star began to walk while carrying Kid around the House and to his front door. He pushed Kid's back against the door, pinning him back. He broke the kiss to quickly put in the door lock password and turned the knob. He kissed Kid again, pushing him against the door, getting another slight moan out of Kid. This opened the door and they were inside of his house.

'_Ok you're in! Now just find the bedroom.' _Thought Black Star and he tried to look around the house, while carrying Kid and kissing him. He broke the kiss to come up for more air. "Where's your room?"

"Just down the hallway to your right. It's the last door on the left." Said Kid beginning to slowly remember the bet.

Black Star walked to the hallway and pinned Kid against a wall. He let Kid's legs drop so now they were both standing. Black Star begins kissing Kid's neck, causing Kid to moan once again. He begins to slide Kid along the wall, causing picture frames to fall. Black Star turned around so now Kid had him against the wall. He stopped licking Kid's neck and waited for Kid to become the dominant one. Kid started to lick Black Star's neck up and down causing Black Star to now moan. "Take me to your bedroom." Said Black Star wanting to get out of the hallway before Kid began to notice the falling pictures frames. Kid grabbed Black Star and held him close as they began to make out once again. Kid tried to walk down the hallway while making out with him but they weren't going very far. Black Star broke the kiss and grabbed Kid's hand and pull him towards the bedroom. He got to bedroom and opened the door

He walked inside, locating Kid's bed and pushed Kid down onto it. (He made sure to do it symmetrically so he wouldn't squirm.) He pounced on top of Kid and straddled him. He pinned down legs and sat with arms holding him up. He hovered over Kid's helpless body. Kid laid on his bed staring up at Black Star licking his lips seductively. He looked down at Kid with hungry eyes. He started making out with Kid again, lying on top of him.

'_I never thought I could experience this' _thought Kid '_I never thought I'd be lying on my bed, with Black Star on top of me. His tongue exploring my mouth. I never thought I would be in love. I've never felt this way... but I am in love with this feeling... and I want more.' _Kid grabbed Black Star's head with two hands and pulled him in further, he started to put his tongue in Black Star's mouth. He pushed Black Star over so now he was on top. Kid pinned Black Star down. He grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head. They were passionately making out. Black Star came up for air.

"Now undress me." Commanded Black Star. Kid grabbed the bottom of Kid's shirt and throw it over his head and used it to tie back Black Star's hands. Black Star's chiseled chest was now exposed and Kid wanted him even more. Black Star grabbed Kid by the collar and broke the kiss, he pulled Kid's head so it was beside but still above his. Still holding Kid's collar he pulled his own head upwards so his mouth was perfectly in line with Kid's ear. The feeling of Black Star's warm breath on Kid's ear made him moan. Black Star blow on his ear for a second then whispered

"Told ya... I won."

**OH SNAP SNAP SNAP SNAP SNAP SNAP SNAP SNAAAAAP! LOOK AT THAT! HE DID IT! HE WON THE BET! But what will Kid's reaction be? Will he feel used? Heartbroken? Outraged? Will he walk away lonely? Will Black Star feel guilt? Will he come clean with feeling for him all along? Is he too arrogant to admit he felt feelings for him and walk away? WHAT. WILL. HAPPEN? DUN DUN DUUUUN! (This next chapter will be the final chapter! I should have it done two days AT LEAST! Don't hate me if it's not done by then!) Thank you for your reviews! They defiantly made me smile :) I hope you all have a beautiful day and thanks for reading! *bows***


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLOOOOOOOOO EVERYBODY! I'M BAAAAAAAACK! :D :D :D I'm so glad you guys are enjoying my fanfiction. I just checked the stats before editing this so I can upload it and 124 VIEWS?! WHAT?! And you guys are from all around the world! THAT'S INCREDIBLE! No one has ever read my writing except me and maybe my English teacher... but WOOOOAH! I just want to say I think you guys are all amazing! :D Anyways now to continue on with the story. **

**WARNING: Strong feels ahead. Get a box of tissues and some chocolate ready because this is going to make you drown in your emotions... just a warning...**

_Chapter 4 – part one_

"You... What?" Said Kid bringing his head back in surprise. He stomach churned. He was experiencing too many emotions to choose just one. Anger, despair, shock, embarrassment, heart break, longing, desperation, sorrow, rage, depression... All at once.

"I won the bet. I got into your bedroom, your undressing me, I said "told ya"... I won." Said Black Star with an evil smirk. Kid looked so completely heart broken, he could feel tears slowly swelling in his eyes.

"I can't believe you'd do this... All of that... And it meant nothing... Absolutely nothing..." He couldn't even stand to look at Black Star... He tried to hold back his tears... He couldn't let Black Star see him cry...

"Kid..." Said Black Star suddenly realising the repercussions of his actions, suddenly filling with guilt.

Kid jumped off of Black Star and untied the shirt that held Black Star's wrists together. He threw the shirt in Black Star's face and pointed to the door. "I want you out of my house. Now." Black Star could see Kid's eyes getting glossy... He felt so immensely bad...

"Kid... I didn't mean it-*"

"BULLSHIT YOU DIDN'T MEAN IT! YOU LEAD ME ON LIKE THAT FOR SOME MONEY?! FOR AN "I TOLD YOU SO"?! WHAT DID YOU GAIN OUT OF THIS?!" Shouted Kid angrily. Black Star had never seen him so angry before. His calm, cool personality he had always known had disappeared...

"Kid! You don't understand! I... I meant the things I said! I love you Death the Kid!" Said Black Star pleading.

"How could you say you love me?! You lead me on like that... I really cared about you Black Star..." The tears started to roll down his cheeks "When you hugged me I thought "Finally, I've found someone who cares about me." But I guess I was wrong..." He looked down and wiped his tears. "How dare you Black Star... I trusted you..."

"Kid! I don't know what I was thinking! I really do care about you! I really want to be with you! I was stupid! I was blinded by my ego! Please don't make me leave..." Black Star's eyes were glossing up too...

Kid stood in silence... He was trying to think things through... He stared at the floor as tears fell down his face. "So the words you said..."

"I meant them! Every one!"

"...What about the kiss? Be honest."

He sighed. "I originally wanted to use it to lure you in so I could win the bet-*"

Kid quickly looked up with a tear streaked face, he shot a look of pure heart break and betrayal towards Black Star.

"BUT I REALISED AFTERWARDS IT FELT RIGHT!" He said quickly defending himself "It felt right. That's why I kept kissing you, that's why I Iet be dominant and lick my neck and push me over so you could lie on top of me... It's because my brain said it was all for the bet... But my heart said it was all for you..."

Kid stared at Black Star. His face still wet with tears. They both had looks of guilt on their faces.

"Do you mean it?"

"Every last word, I promise..."

Kid walked up to Black Star and stood in front of him, staring at him. Kid studied his face, his guilty, sorrowful face. He watched as a single tears danced its way down Black Star's cheek. "Every last word." Repeated Black Star. They stared into each other's eyes, searching for truth, searching for hope. Kid still stood in front him, thinking. Kid swiftly wrapped his arms around Black Star and held him, his eyes tearing up again.

"Black Star." He said with a sob, holding him tighter. Black Star held him back, tightening his hug.

"Kid." Said Black Star holding back tears.

"Promise me you'll never let go... Promise me you'll never lie... Promise me you'll always care..."

Black Star nuzzled his head into Kid's shoulder. "I promise."

_Epilogue_

They spent the rest of the night together. They slept on Kid's bed, holding each other. Their hands clasped all throughout the night. In the morning they began to talk about the events that previously took place. They decided they couldn't handle the judgement of being openly gay, in an explicit relationship. They didn't hide their love want to but they almost had no choice. They acted like friends, they continued to hang out like before... But every once in a while, they would talk and their eyes would meet, just like on that faithful day and they would stare into each other's eyes and know that everything was OK. That they still cared. That their love was still there. That even though on the outside they were just friends, on the inside... There was a love that no one tear apart... And they would always hold each other in that way, until the day when they could safely come out, free from judgement. They meet in secret at night, at the side of Kid's house, and kiss each other just like the first day they fell in love; and they would wait and hope and dream that the day they could hold each other like that all the time, not just in secret, would come.

***sniff sniff* That was beautiful! *cries* But I finally finished it! My first fanfiction! The only story I haven't given up on after the first chapter! And It's all thanks to your encouragement! Thank you so much for your positive feedback! It really makes my day to know you guys are enjoying my writing! I had to change the original writing because it was too sad. (They were originally supposed to breakup completely and never tell each other how they truly felt and it was a forbidden love and so super sad I had to change it... I like this ending better!) Thank you so so so soooo much for accompanying me on this journey and I'm so glad you enjoy my writing! I seriously love the feedback! Makes my day every time! Thank you so much for reading and I hope to continue to entertain you for many stories to come :D *bows***


End file.
